Vengeance
by Margaux.R
Summary: Je la vois. Enfin je vais vous venger. Elle me voit. Elle espére finir sa besogne... Dernière bataille POV:NLBLHP


_Bonne lecture !!_

**

* * *

**

**oOo** Vengeance **oOo**

**°°O°°**

Enfin, je la vois.

Elle est là-bas, en train de torturer un centaure, qui hennit de douleur. Je m'approche d'elle, poussant les autres combattants, les yeux rivés sur elle.

Ses yeux se tournent vers moi et un sourire diabolique se dessine sur ses lèvres. Elle délaisse sa proie et m'attend, la baguette le long de son corps.

Nous sommes face à face.

- Je me demandais qui de toi ou de Potter me trouverait le premier.

Je la fixe impassible. Elle se met à rire, d'un rire glacial qui me fait frissonner. Du coin de l'œil, j'aperçois le centaure se relever, malgré les Doloris qu'il s'est pris, et me regarder, attendant mon ordre.

Je lui fais signe de se retirer.

Ce combat est mien, cette femme, ma victime. Une vengeance longtemps attendue, une dette dont je compte m'acquitter, cette nuit.

Il me fixe, insondable, avec ses iris de vieux sage, avant de partir au galop vers le cœur de la bataille. Je suis insensible aux cris qui m'entourent, aux sanglots déchirants, aux sorts qui volent dans la prairie.

- Tu viens venger tes parents, Londubat ?

Je ne réponds pas. Je ne dois pas répondre. Chaque parcelle de mon corps vibre de la tuer, ici, maintenant, mais mon esprit sature cette pensée, m'empêche d'agir. Pour le moment.

- Tu me déçois Londubat ! Dans un sens, j'espérais que se soit Potter qui vienne. Après tout, j'ai tué mon cher cousin, le dernier être qui comptait comme un père à ses yeux ! Et puis, au moins, avec lui, je suis sure d'avoir un vrai combat !!

Elle éclate d'un grand rire sans joie. Parler et rire, voilà ses armes, ses seuls atouts. Elle essaie de me déconcentrer, de me faire baisser ma garde.

- Aucun humour, mon garçon. En garde !

Et elle me jette un sort, que je dévie d'un simple _Protego_. Elle émet un sifflement.

- On m'avait dit que tu étais Cracmol… Le fils Zabini s'est trompé.

Je lui envoie un _Experlliamus_ qu'elle évite sans difficultés.

Pendant cinq minutes, nos sorts fusent, promesses de douleurs sans fin, à celui qui les recevra.

Soudain, trois centaures surgissent, les yeux dilatés par la peur, l'écume sur leurs robes brunes. Ils renversent Bellatrix, dans leur course folle et la piétinent. Elle crie un bref instant et sa baguette roule vers moi. Les animaux disparaissent dans un nuage de poussière. Elle relève la tête et son air supérieur ne l'a pas quitté.

- Tu as de la chance, Londubat. Me voilà désarmée…

Elle se remet debout difficilement et de nouveau me fait face.

**°oOo°**

Je crois que ma jambe est cassée. Elle plie dangereusement.

Stupides canassons.

Le sale Cracmol ne dit rien, se contente de suivre mes moindres gestes du regard. Il tient ma baguette dans une main et la sienne dans l'autre.

Mais, je n'ai pas peur. Malgré toute la haine qui l'habite et qui se lit si facilement dans son regard, malgré sa colère et sa soif de vengeance, il ne pourra pas me tuer…

Donner la mort s'apprend. Il faut aimer ça. Ressentir du délice en murmurant le sort interdit. Tuer est un plaisir, pas une obligation. Jamais, ce garçon ne sera capable de prononcer les mots de mort.

- Tu as déjà tué ?

Il cligne des paupières mais ne répond pas.

J'ai donc raison. Seules la rage et la vengeance l'ont conduit jusqu'à moi. Lui permettront-ils de repartir ?

**°oOo°**

Je serre ma baguette tellement fort, que les jointures de mes doigts virent au blanc.

Elle sourit en coin.

- J'attends, petit Cracmol. J'ai tout mon temps…

- _Endoloris_ !

Elle courbe la tête et tremble un moment, se serrant les lèvres. Puis, elle se redresse et me fixe, essoufflée.

- Bravo ! Mais même, un de tes petits Doloris ne me fait rien…

Elle rejette la tête, et rit. Encore. Sa jambe vacille. Elle est tordue. Cassée, je suppose.

Soudain, Hermione et Ron apparaissent à notre gauche. Ils lancent un regard de dégoût à Bellatrix.

- Neville, tu n'as pas vu Harry ? demande Hermione, tout en retenant Ron par la manche, pour l'empêcher de se jeter sur Bellatrix.

Elle est ma victime, ma proie et celle de personne d'autre.

Je secoue la tête, négativement.

Ron a le bras en sang, qu'il serre contre sa poitrine et Hermione, une coupure le long de la joue. Je les vois qui repartent, et Hermione a juste le temps de me crier :

- Neville ! Si tu vois Drago Malefoy, laisse le ! Il est avec l'Ordre !

Et ils disparaissent.

Je me tourne de nouveau vers elle, qui ne m'a pas lâché des yeux.

- Je savais qu'un jour mon neveu nous tournerait le dos… Ce n'est qu'un lâche, comme ce maudit Rogue, cracha-t-elle.

Encore une fois, j'ignore ses paroles.

- Le petit Potter se cache du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il a peur… Est terrifié par mon Maître tout puissant !

- Tu devrais avoir peur, toi aussi.

Elle et moi sursautons. Harry est apparu. Il n'a pas l'air mal en point. Il s'approche d'elle, lentement. La haine anime ses yeux, la flamme du dégoût danse dans ses iris émeraude et la rage durcit ses traits.

- Bébé Potter, s'exclame Bellatrix, un rictus au coin des lèvres. Tu te caches du Maître ? Comme lors de la nuit de sa Renaissance ?

Je ne vois pas de quoi elle parle, mais Harry la comprend.

- Arrête de te réfugier derrière tes sarcasmes, dit Harry d'un ton glacial. En Enfer, ils ne te serviront à rien. Laisse donc ta peur te dominer. Il n'y a aucune honte à être effrayé…

- Je n'ai pas peur ! Hurle-t-elle.

- Cela fait deux ans, que je rêve de ta mort, que je m'imagine près de ton cadavre, que je désire te faire souffrir comme j'ai souffert à la mort de Sirius… Si tu savais comme j'ai envie…

- Eh bien, qu'attends-tu, Potter ?

- Neville t'a trouvé en premier. Lui seul décide de ton sort.

Harry se tourne vers moi, flamboyant de rage contenue.

- Permets moi juste ceci, Neville…

Et sans prévenir, il pointe sa baguette sur Bellatrix et murmure un faible _Endoloris_.

Douce rumeur emportée par le vent.

Mais pourtant, Bellatrix hurle et s'effondre sur le sol. Elle hurle, hurle, hurle encore, hurle toujours. La douleur perce sa voix, la souffrance enflamme son visage. Elle se recroqueville sur elle-même et continue de crier.

**°oOo°**

Neville l'a trouvé. Je suis déçu. J'aurais aimé la tuer. Mais je sais que Neville en a plus besoin. Il ne vit que pour se venger. S'il se bat aujourd'hui, ce n'est que pour ses parents.

Elle n'a pas peur. Etrange…

Je veux la faire souffrir, autant que moi. Je voulais arrêter de vivre après la mort de Sirius. Dumbledore a raison. Sans l'amour de mes amis, je serais parti. J'aurais quitté depuis longtemps ce monde de mort.

Je l'a hais autant que Voldemort, Peter Pettigrow et Severus Rogue.

- Endoloris, je murmure.

Neville a cillé en la voyant tomber par terre. L'os de sa jambe brisée a transpercé sa chair.

Elle hurle, me supplie d'arrêter.

Mais, elle… Arrête-t-elle lorsqu'elle torture un enfant devant les yeux de la mère ?

Je lève enfin ma baguette. Des spasmes la secouent. Je jette un coup d'œil à Neville.

**°oOo°**

Je me suis jetée à terre. Ma jambe ma lance, mon cœur éclate, mes os craquent. Je suis en train de mourir. Des larmes acides agressent mes prunelles de velours. Des hurlements m'arrachent la gorge, me la brûlent. Ma voix se brise. Je serre mes genoux contre mon ventre.

Merlin, je t'en supplie, cesse…

La douleur diminue lentement, s'éclipse à contre cœur. Mais j'ai toujours mal. Atrocement mal.

Londubat est blême, mais cette même colère est toujours présente sur son visage.

- Tu t'abaisses au niveau des Mangemorts, Potter, je dis d'une voix rauque.

Il se fige.

- Jamais. Je te punie, Bellatrix. Tu n'as ce que tu mérites. Mais même la mort me semble trop douce. Puisses-tu errer en Enfer…

Il passe devant moi, en prenant soin de m'écraser les doigts.

- Je te la laisse, Neville. Voldemort m'attend…

Je frissonne. Comment ose-t-il ?

**°oOo°**

Bellatrix respire difficilement. Elle relève la tête. Et pour la première fois, elle me regarde avec crainte.

- Tu vas me tuer ?

J'hoche la tête. Elle se remet debout, se tenant à sa jambe sanglante. Elle ravale ses larmes et se sèche les yeux.

- Je veux mourir comme une Black ! Je suis la dernière de la famille la plus pure de Grande-Bretagne et j'ai été la seule à lui faire honneur !

- Tu es folle, Bellatrix, je réplique calmement. Tu rampes dans la poussière, baise la robe d'un autre. Au contraire, tu souilles ton nom, à cause de ta faiblesse. Aucun Sang-Pur ne devrait agir ainsi. Nous sommes libres et les seuls à décider de nos vies.

- Tu n'es pas un Sang-Pur ! Tu n'es qu'un traître à ton sang !

Je hausse les épaules. Qu'elle croit ce qu'elle veut. J'aurais essayé de la résonner.

Je lève ma baguette et elle se crispe.

- Adieu Bellatrix.

Elle m'adresse une dernière supplication muette. Mais elle reste fière. Egale à son rang.

- Avada Kedavra.

Elle bascule en arrière, yeux ouverts, bras en croix, teint de mort.

Maman, Papa, Je vous ai vengé.

**°oOo°**

Finalement, il l'a fait.

Ce que l'on nous raconte sur Terre, n'est que mensonge, légendes et mystifications. Je ne suis pas en Enfer et encore moins au Paradis. Je suis nulle part et partout à la fois... Etrange...

Je suis l'air, le feu et l'eau. Je suis un grain de sable, une volute de fumée, une goutte de pluie, je danse dans les feux de cheminées. Je suis bien. Personne pour me juger, aucun regards de haine.

Je suis enfin en paix.

Potter a battu mon Maître. Lui, par contre n'a pas ressuscité, comme moi. Son âme n'est plus. Plus rien de lui n'existe...

Je crois que j'admire Londubat.

Tuer est plus dur que l'on ne le croit.

* * *

_J'espère que ça vous a plu... J'aime beaucoup cette fic. Voilà, bisous et à bientôt._


End file.
